


Memories Trapped in Your Eyes

by ailaikannu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established SuperCorp, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: Kara and Lena are doomed to a life of looking for each other.OR“And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”Lena smiled at the engraved frame that she was holding in her hands. Kara’s favourite picture of the two of them was heart-warming right under that lovely quote. What Lena didn’t know was that a lovely quote could turn into a curse, and that’s exactly what happened to them. The two of them were doomed to a life of looking for one another.





	1. Number sixteen.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how it is. You have an idea and your brains screams until you post it.  
> Enjoy!

For a moment, just a moment, Lena thought she’d seen Kara.

She was scanning the crowd, looking for the signs, looking for what would take her to Kara.

It was their sixteenth reboot, and Lena was growing tired of having to search for her beloved around the world. Luckily for her, she was getting better at it as well. She wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it for, but it was long enough to make her blood boil anytime Kara would disappear from her reality.

She took a deep breath and walked closer to the figure, only to feel the weight of the world come crushing on her shoulders the moment she realized it was a stranger. Just another stranger. She couldn’t even remember how many people with blond curly hair she’d touched during the reboots, she knew the actual number would make her feel sick.

No Kara in sight.

Lena was growing restless, she was sure Kara was around there somewhere, she knew she had to find her. She knew she had spent almost eight months in that reality, but she wasn’t sure how long it had actually been.

The thing with reboots is that they don’t match your actual timeline, so Lena didn’t know how old she was, or how old she was meant to be. The reboots started when she was twenty-six and it felt like she’d been living in different realities for more than ten years, but she couldn’t tell.

She closed her eyes for a moment, desperately hoping that her other senses would find Kara, but it didn’t work.

She opened her eyes again and started searching the crowd, looking around, thinking about yelling for Kara in the middle of the parade.

She grew angrier and angrier, until a hand grabbed her arm.

For a second, only a second, she was home.

She got lost in Kara’s blue orbs and felt her heart swell with love.

It lasted a second.

And then everything turned black.


	2. Number one.

_“And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”_

Lena smiled at the engraved frame that she was holding in her hands. Kara’s favourite picture of the two of them was heart-warming right under that lovely quote.

What Lena didn’t know was that a lovely quote could turn into a curse, and that’s exactly what happened to them.

The two of them were doomed to a life of looking for one another. They were literally living out the quote she had loved so much.

The first time, Lena was confused. There weren’t instructions on how to do it. She didn’t know if Kara was in the same city, or even the same era. She only knew that they were brought into a reality that wasn’t the one they knew and that time there didn’t work like it used to.

She cried a lot during that first time and kept a journal to remember how long she spent without Kara by her side. It took them a long time, and Lena was getting restless as days became weeks and then months.

Day 192 was the charm. So a little bit over six months of research before she could actually wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She wondered how long it had actually been, knowing well enough that she would never find out.

Turns out they were in the same era, but not in the same city. Kara had been “dropped off” 160 miles souther than Lena.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ten years.” Kara whispered the moment they saw each other. “I’ve missed you.”

“It might have been ten years.” Lena commented. “192 days reboot time, I wonder how long that actually is.”

They got to be together for seventy-one days before waking up one morning and realizing that the other was gone.

Kara spent four days hoping Lena was pulling a prank on her, while Lena knew upon waking up that the search for Kara had started again.

 

 


	3. Number zero.

“This is not a punishment, it’s a bloody curse!”

“Miss Luthor, please, calm down.”

“Calm down? You calm down! We didn’t do anything!”

“You did and you know very well that you need to be punished for breaking the law.”

“People get sent to prison when they break the law, they do bloody communal service, they’re not cursed for eternity!”

“What you did is particularly difficult to punish and our idea is the best way for you to pay.”

“Forever. We’re supposed to pay forever. As if we were murderers or child rapists.” Lena commented. “For creating an antidote for Kryptonite poisoning.”

“You will be keeping your memories.”

“Yes, because you have no way of erasing them.” Lena scoffed. “I’m sure if you did you’d make us forget our names as well. Fucking hell.”

“There’s no point in getting angry, Miss Luthor.”

“I am not angry. I am livid and I will find you and make you pay for this.”

“I’m afraid we won’t be living on the same Earth anymore, we’ll make it impossible for either one of you to come back here. You can say your goodbyes now and then we’ll proceed.”

Lena looked at the cuffs on her hands and felt like it wasn’t fair. Kara walked towards her, tears in her eyes, but a big smile on her face.

“I’ll find you.”


	4. Number eleven

Deciding what to do felt like the most difficult task in the world.

Technically, she had no actual way of finding Lena.

After eleven reboots, they had learned that they were always sort of close to one another, their maximum distance being 190 miles on reboot number seven.

Kara didn’t count days, knowing well enough that it would drive her crazy. She understood why Lena did it, but realized soon enough that it wasn’t her thing.

Five days before they were separated again, Lena had told her that it was day 2032. They had been looking for each other for, in total, _five years and a half._

Five years and a half of looking for each other and spending time together.

She wasn’t sure how long had passed since she’d last seen Lena, but she was still mad about how long they’d spent together on reboot number 10.

Nine days.

 _Nine_.

After around eight months of looking for each other, they got to spend nine days together.

How was that fair?

Kara was tired. Tired of living like nothing mattered and all she cared about was finding Lena. She wanted to be with her and be happy, but reboots made it impossible. Even when they were together, Kara felt like they weren’t actually living. They went to bed every night scared to wake up alone and feared being apart for the same reason.

Maybe it was time for them to stop looking for each other and just live their lives.


	5. Number thirteen

“I know it sucks, but we can’t stop.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“I am, yes. I do believe that there’s a way to break this curse, though.” I tell her.

The unspoken tiredness.

We’ve been living meaningless lives for the past six years and we’re both tired, I know that well enough. I was hoping we’d never say it oud loud, though, because it means it’s true. It means that the both of us aren’t willing to live like this anymore and that we’re ready to give up.

Except that I am not.

I am not willing to live a life without Kara by my side. Yes, it’s hard to live knowing that when we’re together she might simply disappear when I go to take a shower or right in front of me when I go to kiss her, but that’s how life is at the moment, and I accepted it long ago.

I am willing to keep on fighting for her. For _us_.

I know there’s a way to go back to normal. There has to be a way. A glitch in the system. One reboot gone wrong and we both get sent to our original dimension and _fix_ this.

“You do?”

“Yes.” My voice sounds more convinced than I actually am, but I can see a spark of hope in Kara’s eyes. “We have to keep on fighting.”

She smiles tenderly at me and walks closer to kiss me. Our lips touch for a moment and then she’s gone.

Goddammit.


	6. Number fourteen

I told her I’m tired of fighting, but the truth is that I feel like I’m using all my strength towards finding her.

And it is worth it.

Because when I do find her, or when she finds me, I feel like the world is stopping for us. To let us live our moments together, whether it’s five seconds or five months. All those weeks, months, of looking for her, of tiredness, of sleepless nights… I forget everything when I can finally hold her close to me.

I’m watching her sleep and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life.

She looks calm, carefree. I know well enough that she’s actually nervous and scared at all times.

She told me she believes we can break this curse.

I’m not sure how, I don’t even know if she knows how.

In the end, no curse is perfect.

There has to be a way, and if someone can find it, that someone is Lena Luthor.


	7. Number fifteen

“Maybe we could get married.”

Kara looks surprised. “I always knew you’d be the one proposing, but I expected something more… You.”

I sigh. “This is not me proposing.”

“You said we could get married.”

I did say that. “I think it might be a way to work around the curse.”

“How?”

Six days ago, she found me in front of the Eiffel Tower. I had been in the city of lights for almost three months before I managed to see her.

“I don’t know.” I shrug. “Maybe us being united by law makes the curse pointless.”

She smiles at me, but I can see sadness in her eyes. “I only wanted us to be happy.”

“And normal.” I add.

“Let’s get married.”

And we try.

We try, but it doesn’t work.

Because the moment we’re both standing in front of the courthouse, everything goes black and I can’t seem to find Kara standing next to me.

On to our next try.


	8. Number seventee

I haven’t seen Lena in way too long.

I can’t remember how long ago we decided to get married, but I’m sure it was too long ago.

We were in Paris, the city of love, getting ready to get married.

I am now standing in Seattle, looking at the cars driving by, eating a sandwich I’m despising with every fibre of my being.

Lena and I are getting married, I don’t care how long it’ll take us, but we will. I’ll be her wife, and she’ll be mine.

Nothing will separate us once we’re married, I have to believe that we’ll be together at last.

We’ll get married here, in Seattle, where everything began.


	9. Number twenty-two

I’m standing in front of Kara and she’s telling me how much she loves me.

It feels like the first time she told me, when everything was alright, and I could see her whenever I pleased. Now, life is a troubling mess, and we’re cursed.

What a fun life I have.

We’re in Seattle.

Seven reboots since I told her we should get married.

Twenty-two since it all started.

In total, we’ve been separated for nine years.

Nine years.

“You sign here, and you sign there.”

We’re married.

Officially.

Legally.

Forever.

We walk out of the courthouse, hand in hand, with nobody standing next to us. I fear she might be taken away from me, and I’m sure I’ll be scared for my whole life.

“We’ll see what happens now.”

“At least I get to call you my wife.”

 

 


	10. Number twenty-three

Lena and I were cursed to a life of finding each other when we were, respectively, twenty-four and twenty-six.

It was September 2017, and our lives changed forever.

We were punished for finding an antidote to kryptonite poisoning, which was seen as something unspeakable of. Why? Because kryptonite is the only way to end a kryptonian, and we can’t have an antidote for that.

We spent nine years looking for each other, getting a few moments together, and then getting separated again. We never knew how long we were separated for, but it was always too long. Way too long.

On reboot number fifteen, we decided to get married. We thought it could be a way to elude the curse and force them to leave us together. It took us seven reboots before we actually got to walk out of the courthouse as wife and wife.

We thought it was the end.

We thought we’d broken the curse.

We thought it was our happy ending.

I was thirty-five when we got married.

We got to live together, we got to lead a normal life. For fifteen years, we thought it was over. We were happy, drinking steaming hot tea at night and watching movies together.

Good things are not meant to last, though.

This morning, I woke up and drove to work.

Lena did the same, as always.

We were meant to meet for lunch, to discuss the last details of an upcoming trip.

I was standing in front of the coffee machine in my office’s common space when it happened.

A feeling I had forced myself to forget long ago.

I started feeling a bit dizzy, and hoped I was fainting. I hoped I was passing out.

When everything went black, I knew what was coming, and I braced myself. We were about to enter reboot number twenty-three, fifteen years after the last one.

This morning, I woke up next to Lena, in Seattle.

Tonight, I’m going to bed alone, in Sydney.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: how the fck did they end up here?


End file.
